tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz iz Us
About This Camp: This is an unique drawing camp. Assignments will be given each week or so. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Sign Ups: RockSk8R (Rocky, Twister) Sunshineandravioli (To become a great artists, you must try all kinds... XD) Ezekielguy (Known for making pretty messed up drawings that he thinks are good, but othgers hate.) Tdifan1234(Hmmm...a challenge I'm willing to take! XD) NinjaIzzy(OMG this will be so funny!) Tdi(Recolors=Awesome! Non=Horrible but funny XD) Sorrel (i guess this is the camp for me XD) Turnertang (This sounds like fun) Anonymos (Just ask Turnertang, I can draw pretty badly! Like this one time, I drew a gorgeous Courtney!) Cards777(I'm not a very good artist!) Pre-game Chat: Sprinklemist: For the people who've already joined, what are you expecting from this camp? Talk about whatever. Sunshine: I'm expecting a lot of people doing art that looks like it was drawn by a toddler, which will be hilarious. XD Sprinklemist: Toddlers? Someone has high expectations... Sunshine: *remembers her very first drawings* Ah yes... the random crayon scribbles... XD Tdifan1234: Yeah, I used to be totally horrible at drawing.... One time I drew a moose, and someone said, "That's a nice rabbit..." I was totally offended! Then, my friend showed me a couple ways I could improve my drawing skills, so that's how I got where I am today. XD Anonymos: I will be so good at this! Sunshine: I feel you, Tdifan... I remember once I did a drawing that, personally, I really liked at the time, and showed it to my friend. She burst out laughing. To this day, I'm not sure what she was laughing at... Tdifan1234: XD We both went from terrible to awesome! I have a friend that's totally awesome at drawing. She once sold one of her pictures on Ebay and it sold for $75! Sprinklemist: I was the top artist of my class in middle school. I look back at my drawings and am horrified by how bad they are... I drew people with no eyebrows for some reason... Zeke I used to draw a comic strip in Kindergarten which was such a huge rip off of Fat Albert. People always said it was so good, and I look back at the old strips today and they are probably the crappiest things in the world. I got drawing lessons, and now, I'm a great cartoonist! Most of the art I draw comes from some of the ol' Zombie films. Or sumfink... Challenge 1 People may still sign up for this camp. Pretty much do the challenge, and you can be in. All entries are due by Sunday July 12th (I believe that's the right date), and that's the cut-off date for new sign-ups. Here's the challenge; draw one of the following TDI characters (Put your name next to the character you want to draw. First come, first serve. You may not do a character that was picked, already) : #Ezekiel-Ezekielguy #Leshawna #Sadie- Sunshineandravioli #Chef Hatchet- Anonymos #Tyler -Tdifan1234 #The Seagull with a pop wrapper around its neck -NIzzy #Heather - Tdi #Cody-Cards777 #Trent (U c wut I did thar?) RockSK8R #Bridgette -Sorrel #Owen's Mom #Harold - Turnertang #Mr. Coconut #Beth #Phil You must draw the character in the following style or costume (Put your name next to the style or costume of your choosing. Again, it's first come, first serve.): #A flower costume-Cards777 #Lindsay's outfit- Tdi #Picasso style #In a swimsuit with water-wings- Sunshineandravioli #Drawn and colored with only red (or shades of red) #Recolored in absurd colors #Blue wig, yellow sun dress - Turnertang #Raccoon costume -sorrel #Mad scientist hair and costume #As a monster -NIzzy #As a fruit or vegetable (other than a coconut if you choose Mr. Coconut) -Tdifan1234 #In a frog costume-Ezekielguy #As an opera singer- Anonymos #In the costume of a specific comic book or manga character RockSK8R #As a dog Have fun and remember... I want to see some crazy bad pics (but no blobs or scribbles). Bad drawinz r uz NIzzy day 1.jpg|NIzzy's seagull of ugly doom!! Cody as a flower.jpg|Cards777's Cody dressed up as a flower!! Chef Opera.png|Anonymos' Opera Chef! (Gorgeous!) UglyHarold redesign.png|Turnertang's "beautiful" Harold File:Bad Drawing Sadie.jpg|Sunshine's Entry! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL??? Heather as Lindsay fail.jpg|tdi's entry. Look at the boots!!!!!! RACCON TIME.png|Sorrel's Entry. bridgette the RACCON!!!! Tyler potato.png|Tdifan's entry. Tyler the Potato! XD NIzzy:My seagull can not be beaten I made it look as ugly as paint could stand if it was more ugly the computer would blow up Cards:Sorry that it's so small!! Just click on the picture, and it will be bigger! Anonymos: Behold the beauty of Chef Hatchet: Opera Diva! Turnertang: Here is my beautiful Harold! Sprinklemist: I moved your picture down here, Turnertang, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I am very impressed by all of your shockingly bad entries, guys! The ugliness of your pictures has traumatized the page itself, so I put the pictures in gallery form. Anonymos: Um... Thank you? Sunshine: Oh, just you guys wait for mine... JUST WAIT!!!! (LOL, I'm actually very proud of it. It's the worst thing I've ever drawn. XD) Sprinklemist: I knew yours was going to be bad, Sunshine, the moment I laid eyes on your choices. NIzzy:LOL this will be funny Sunshine: FEAR IT. XD NIzzy:Ahhhhhh*runs off and hides behind the sofa* (that was a complement XD ) Tdi: Isn't Heather looking fetch today? *See's Sunshine pic* A year ago, I couldn't even do THAT!!! Nice job, but aren't you supposed to be bad in this camp? Sorrel: oh wow Matt: Ezekiel as a frog is gonna be FUNNNN! Sorrel: i think i failed it, bridgette does kinad look good XP Cards: I'm excited!! What do you think about mine??? (I will take insults!) Tdifan1234: It's awful!(in the good way, LOL) How about mine? Sprinklemist: *jaw drops at Tyler as a potato* Ahem, anyway I'll hold my comments for judging. Only two pictures left for every contestant to be entered. Good job on entering your pictures on time, everyone. Tdifan1234: The uncoordinated spud! LOL XD Sprinklemist: Two more days until judging. You can post your picture early Sunday, too. NIzzy:ungh I feel bad now I could have messed it up even more Judging Sprinklemist: We'll begin with NinjaIzzy, since she submitted her picture first. NinjaIzzy - Your picture is very bad. I'll list the things that I like about it that are ugly. Yes? First off, I must mention that I'm glad you chose one of the minor characters. I wanted to see people pick characters that aren't drawn very often, if ever. I like the unevenness of this picture. The wing on the right looks like talons while the other side is chunkier. LOL! I like the dead sun (so sad). And the fact that you messed up (either intentionally or unintentionally) in coloring the sky behind the talon wing. I also like how you colored outside of the lines on the right shoulder. I like sloppy coloring, but never go overboard. You didn't this time. There's nothing good about this picture.... Which is a good thing! You're safe. Cards777 - You probably chose the best option for costumes, and you executed it in a way that I imagined it. I like how the arms are far below the shoulders. I also like how sometimes you use black lines, and sometimes you don't. Great inconsistency. I'm also glad that Cody looks like Cody, and the fact that his face is randomly colored brown. Bad job! You're safe. Anonymos - You also chose a great combination, Chef and an opera singer. The face is absolutely hideous, and is reminiscent of Picasso's signature style. I love the green eyes, and the uneven feet. You're safe, too. Turnertang - This picture is pretty bad. His hands resemble udders of a cow... His body shape is really... strange, and what are those random triangles on his neck? The face is actually very good (despite being Harold)... That's a bad thing. You are safe, however. Sunshine - This may be controversial... But this picture is very good, in my opinion. Everything is fairly even and smooth. It looks like what a good artist would imagine as a bad child's drawing. I wish you hadn't scribbled the coloring, because when I said no scribbles, that included the coloring. I can't fault you for that since I never clarified that it also meant coloring. I really think the sun is the worst part of your picture. I like how its rays double as evil eyebrows. Muaha! I want you to make a worse picture, next time, please. You are safe. tdi - Where do I begin with this one? No eyebrows... Three lips? Doll arms? Random butt lump? Giant cowgirl boots? This picture is so ugly... Almost too ugly. Pretty it up slightly next time. You're safe. Sorrel - I like the uneven arms. The coloring should be a little less scribbly, but I won't fault you for that this time. My favorite part of this picture is the text of the people in the background. It took me about five minutes to even read what they were saying. I think Bridgette's face is a bit too pretty, though. But don't worry. Your picture is ugly enough to keep you in the competition. tdifan1234 - I'm happy that you picked one of the more abstract concepts. The major problem? A potato is a starch, not a vegetable. x_x It's pretty awful, and awfully pretty at the same time. Ugly it up a little bit more for next time... If you return... Which you are. You're safe. Our bottom 2 is RockSK8R and EzekielGuy. The two failed to submit a picture despite choosing what they wanted to do for the challenge. The only way I can choose between the two is by posting a poll. The poll was 5 to 5 when I decided to stop it and have no elimination. Double elimination next time, though. Judging Chat Sunshine: I HAS FAILED AT FAIL. XD (and that was honestly one of the worst drawings I've ever done...) Sprinklemist: Just think of how hard you tried to make a bad picture... And try even less. Sunshine: I scribbled it with a dying marker and old colored pencils in less than five minutes... o.O Sprinklemist: ... Try two minutes? Sunshine: Maybe I'll do MACARONI ART!!!! *grabs glue* (LOL) SPrinklemist: Lol! that would be awesome. Zeke: Soo, who's going home? (I actually made an entry, just forgot to scan) Sorrel: hopefully i can get time to do the challenge Sprinklemist: It will be due 2 Sundays from now, then. The loser will be announced, either tonight or tomorrow. Rocky: I had a pic, but it wasn't uploading for some reason. Sprinklemist: I suppose I'll let you both return for challenge two, since the poll was tied, anyway. There will be a double elimination this week, though. Challenge 2 I'll let everyone have a chance to start the challenge. It'll be due in one or two Sundays depending on if people submit there pictures quickly. I want you to choose any TDI character and draw them as one of the following: 1. A rag doll (like Raggedy Ann or Andy). 2. A sock puppet. 3. A Russian doll (one of the ones that you open up to reveal a smaller version of the same doll). 4. A fashion doll (Like Barbie or Ken). 5. A marionette. 6. A creepy baby doll. 7. A sock monkey. 8. A teddy bear Don't put your name on the side of these ones, you can do whatever one you want to. Sorrel: im going to submit it in 2 sundays from today im going to camp the whole week Cards: Can we use other computer programs to draw it still? Sprinklemist: Yes, and computer program or pencil and paper (or whatever other means). That's for the entire game. NIzzy:i must say this is one of the most fun camps I've been too I love the way you can just mess things up LOL Rocky: Speinklemist let me stay! Just another thing on the awesome list that is Sprinklemist! Cards: Are we going to have a poll again to see who's going home when elimination time comes? Zeke: Can we take a picture of one of the things and edit them? Sprinklemist: Sure. Ezekielguy: He's ruined, I tell you! Ruined! Anonymos: ISN'T MINE PRETTY?!! Turnertang: Here's my amazing, stunning, beautiful... you get the picture. Here it is! Sprinklemist: Good job on the ugly factor this week, everyone. Sprinklemist: Just a friendly reminder that the challenge is due on Sunday. Sunshine: ISN'T MY CHRIS SOCK PUPPET AMAZING??? Judging 2 My keyboard keeps dying affter